


From the Forgotten Past

by Marf_Redux



Series: Corruption and Sacrifice Universe One [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Characters from Older Voltron series repurposed, Three versions of shiro present, mention of unseen clone deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 04:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20160667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: A meeting is held with the three versions of Shiro who remain on Altea about a Galra general's betrayal.





	From the Forgotten Past

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned that if you leave a comment it will never be read or replied to.

From the forgotten past

He glanced at the gathered folks around the table for the meeting. He was still slightly surprised to see Allura sitting there instead of Coran but he knew he shouldn't have been. Now that the Princess was back Coran would have immediately handed all leadership back to her. Krolia and Sky marshal Graham didn’t seem surprised but Admiral Wade kept glancing at her with suspicion. He wished Graham had left that perpetual thorn in his side back on Earth.

“They’re here,” an aide said opening the door allowing the multiple versions of Shiro to enter. He frowned when he saw there were only three of them. “I’m sorry but we haven’t been able to locate the fourth one.”

“He’s already left the planet,” The one dressed in black said as he took a seat. The other two both turned toward him in shock. He glanced at Allura and Krolia were both doing their best to cover their surprise. “So what’s this all about?”

“Your telling me that a potential enemy agent left the planet and you didn’t inform anyone,” Wade said glaring at him. “And speaking of which why weren’t the other copies being tracked by the castle security system.” He said pointing toward the one with the red and black arm.

“Neither Takeshi, Shiro or Ryou have given us any reason to suspect them of anything.” Allura said speaking up. “Shiro why didn’t you inform us that he had left?” He glanced at the most familiar of them to see the grey white haired Shiro’s face was tight with frustration as he looked at the one in dressed in black. 

“He asked me not to,” that one said after a moment. “Now once again why are the three of us here?” It was clear from his tone that he wasn’t going to say much more on the matter of the missing one. He glanced around and he saw Wade frowning obviously about to make the situation worse. 

“We need to ask if any of you have any information about this Galra,” he said to try to salvage the situation and avoid a fight. He hit the button bringing up the image of Commander Kala the Galra had provided. “Her betrayal being discovered so soon after your appearance has some folks convinced their may be a link.”

The one with the red and black arm laughed then, “they can’t help you they don’t remember meeting her during their missing time as Champion.” The other two along with everyone in the turned to look at that one in response. “But I have no desire to share what I know since I’m still a prisoner here.” He looked at Krolia then with a smirk.

“You know what happened to me during my missing year?” the Shiro he was most familiar with asked. The other one nodded in response but didn’t offer any information. “If the knowledge is in our heads perhaps we can pull it out with Altean tech.” He gestured toward the other one in the room. 

“That would take too long I suggest we just interrogate this one until he tells us what he knows,” Wade said glaring at the smirking one. “It shouldn’t take long to make him talk.” He could see that Allura and the Shiro in black where going to object very strongly to that.

“Go ahead I’ll talk plenty about the things I know like how your son Adam had sex with Keith while he was a student just before he flamed out of the Garrison.” The one being threatened said darkly. “That’ll do wonders for the Wade family name and dear old Adam’s memory.”

The room exploded after that with Wade screaming denials and he glanced at the other two Shiro’s the one in black looked shocked but the familiar one just looked resigned. He suddenly understood why Shiro and Keith had drifted apart. “That’s enough,” Krolia said interrupting everyone loudly. “As the ranking Galra representative I order you to tell us what you know.”

“Oh so now I’m under your command I thought I was a prisoner,” that one said with a smirk. “Perhaps if you remove this inhibitor I’ll feel like more of a soldier again.” He could tell that no one was going to go for that.

“Kuron,” the one in black said looking at him. “You want to prove that your worthy of being a Galra soldier then tell us what you know about a traitor who tried to destroy loyal Galra soldiers and technicians.”

“Very well Shiro,” he said after a moment. “Commander Kala was Overseer Kala when you met her.” He saw both of the other Shiro’s eyes widen as he felt his own skin crawl at the title he remembered the Overseer’s very well. “She was one of the ones in charge of the slave pens one of the nastier ones she liked arranging various entertainments for elite Galra using the slaves.” He seemed thoughtful. “I want to say the fourth Kuron might have seen her as well but he was so badly injured at the time his vision was too indistinct.”

“Fourth Kuron,” Allura asked, “What do you mean fourth Kuron?” He glanced around to see that everyone was looking at him then. 

“Haggar released eight versions of me before the one that made it back to the paladins,” he said with a shrug. “I have all of their memories I thought you all knew that he was only one of many clones Haggar sent out.”

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading once again I do not read or reply to comments so please don't leave any. Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.


End file.
